Salem (archetype)
The Salem archetype is a new archetype based on the popular online game, "Town of Salem", and the multiple roles in the game. The entire archetype bases around destroying the opponent's monsters and inflicting effect damage, or, in a sense, convicting them of murder and/or treason against the town. The archetype also centers around destroying monsters during your opponent's turn, referencing the day and night cycle from the game (your turn being day and your opponent's turn being night). Strategies * Use "The Medium of Salem" and "The Town of Salem" to destroy an opponent's higher-end monster and inflict a heavy amount of damage to his/her Life Points. * Use "The Arsonist of Salem" or "The Werewolf of Salem" to destroy multiple monsters during his/her turn. (Hint: "The Werewolf of Salem" is more effective, as "The Arsonist of Salem" takes a few turns to take effect. However, "The Werewolf of Salem" can only attack every other turn.) * "The Witch of Salem" allows you to take control of an opponent's attacking monster once per Battle Phase. Use this to get rid of some of their weaker monsters. * "Last Will of Salem" can easily get rid of a monster that destroyed one of your monsters by battle during the previous turn. Together with "The Town of Salem", you would be able to destroy two of your opponent's monsters. * "The Bodyguard of Salem" is a useful card if you have a monster you would like to keep on the field. If "The Bodyguard of Salem" ends up being destroyed by battle, the attacking monster is also destroyed. * "The Veteran of Salem" works best in face-down Defense Position. It's flip effect can only be used 3 times per Duel, so be careful. * "The Doctor of Salem" is very useful when you have monsters that you do not want to lose. His healing ability only works once per turn, so use it wisely. * "The Serial Killer of Salem" can easily destroy a monster during your opponent's turn, and he also cannot be destroyed by battle. Woohoo. * Cards such as "The Godfather of Salem", "The Mafioso of Salem", and "The Framer of Salem" are extremely useful when on the field together. * "The Amnesiac of Salem" has a Monster Reborn-esque effect; by sacrificing it, you are able to bring an old monster back from the Graveyard. "The Retributionist of Salem" can also revive a monster, however, this effect can only be used once per Duel. ---------------------------- Monsters * The Investigator of Salem * The Lookout of Salem * The Sheriff of Salem * The Spy of Salem * The Jailor of Salem * The Vampire Hunter of Salem * The Veteran of Salem * The Vigilante of Salem * The Bodyguard of Salem * The Doctor of Salem * The Escort of Salem * The Mayor of Salem * The Medium of Salem * The Retributionist of Salem * The Transporter of Salem * The Disguiser of Salem * The Forger of Salem * The Framer of Salem * The Janitor of Salem * The Godfather of Salem * The Mafioso of Salem * The Blackmailer of Salem * The Consigliere of Salem * The Consort of Salem * The Amnesiac of Salem * The Survivor of Salem * The Vampire of Salem * The Executioner of Salem * The Jester of Salem * The Witch of Salem * The Arsonist of Salem * The Serial Killer of Salem * The Werewolf of Salem Spells * The Town of Salem * Last Will of Salem * Death Note of Salem * The Trials of Salem Traps * Night Immunity of Salem * Full Moon of Salem * Poor Defense of Salem Category:Archetype